1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus and a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a technology relating to synchronization in a communication system is known (for example, see PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2003-509973 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-124633).
In PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2003-509973, a synchronization method of a plurality of base stations in a mobile communication network is described. In the synchronization method, time information is transmitted to a plurality of base stations, through a local area network (LAN), and a clock generator of each base station that receives the time information is adjusted based on a reception time and time information content of the time information. In addition, in the synchronization method, transmission of a function sequence according to a wireless time frame with respect to each base station is controlled based on a signal of the clock generator.
In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-124633, a communication apparatus in which each of a plurality of communication apparatuses connected by a wireless LAN performs synchronization of a time of watch means is described. The communication apparatus includes watch means for indicating a time, time detection means, first frame recognition means, and second frame transmission means. The time detection means detects reception or transmission of a specific first frame transmitted to the plurality of communication apparatuses in the wireless LAN. The first frame recognition means determines a first frame detection time which is a time at which the reception or transmission of the first frame is detected based on a time indicated by the watch means. The second frame transmission means transmits a second frame including first frame detection time information to an external communication apparatus, through the wireless LAN.
In the technology of PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2003-509973 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-124633, synchronization accuracy between the plurality of communication apparatuses is insufficient.